Headcanon's
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Una serie de Headcanon's de NaruSaku / algunos basados en los míos y otros en algunos encontrados en tumblr / denle una oportunidad / si tienen algún headcanon pueden pedir! / las historias me pertenecen, los personajes y algunos headcanon no. :c
1. Forehead

**Idea:** firepeachprincess

**N°:** 01/?

**Headcanon:** Su hija llega a casa de la escuela llorando porque alguien se burló de su frente, pero Naruto le tira a un lado, limpia sus lágrimas y le dice que tiene una hermosa frente, al igual que su hermosa madre. Y entonces él besa su frente y ella vuelve a sonreír.

Tomo asiento en el sofá mientras volvía a releer los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos, le encantaba ser Hokage pero esto era lo único que lo hacía dudar el levantarse a trabajar. Con algo de cansancio dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—**Termina eso Naruto—** exclamo Sakura desde la cocina en donde se encontraba terminando de cocinar.

Naruto sorprendido porque Sakura supiera cuando se rendía volvió a levantar la cabeza y a leer los papeles cuando golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—**¡Yo voy! —** grito poniéndose de pie y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa de café de la sala, camino hasta la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kakashi quien traía consigo a la pequeña Kushina en brazos.

—**¿Que sucedió Kakashi-sensei? —** le pregunto preocupado abriendo la puerta hasta atrás.

—**Kushina—** le murmuro el peli plata a la pequeña de rojiza cabellera, quien levanto un poco la cabeza dejando a su padre ver sus ojos verdes cristalizados por las lagrimas y sus redondas mejillas algo irritadas por tanto limpiarse con las mangas de su vestido.

—**O-oto-san—** dijo entrecortado debido al hipo producido por haber llorado.

—**Kushina, ven—** dijo estirándole los brazos a su pequeña hija quien rápidamente se soltó del cuello del sensei de su padre y se estiro hacia su padre, Kakashi se la entrego y Naruto la cargo recibiendo un abrazo efusivo por parte de su pequeña hija. **—¿Que sucedió?**

La pequeña negó con su cabeza y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

—**Kushina, dile a tu oto-san—** insistió el Hatake **—Bueno Naruto, yo me voy.**

—**Gracias por traerla Kakashi-sensei—** agradeció mientras le sobaba la espalda a su hija intentando relajarla.

—**No es nada, adiós.**

Ante esto se despidió y Naruto cerró la puerta para volver al interior de la casa, ahí la llevo hasta la sala y se sentó con ella aun en brazos.

—**¿Quien era Naruto? —** pregunto Sakura saliendo de la cocina y notando como Naruto sostenía a la pequeña hija de ambos. **—¿Que sucedió?**

—**Kushina dime que paso— **insistió el Uzumaki mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña.

—**U-un niño de la es-escue-la se bur-burlo de mi frente-te —** dijo entre leves sollozos. Sakura se acerco aun mas al escuchar esto, y preocupada se acuclillo frente a Naruto y la niña.

—**¿Se burlaron de tu frente? — **pregunto la pelirosa intentando confirmar esto y es que en si le preocupaba que su hija fuera igual de insegura que ella a esa edad.

—**Ha-hai Oka-san—** confirmo asintiendo.

—**Kushina—** dijo Naruto separando a su hija de él y sentándola a su lado para que quedaran frente a frente y Sakura al medio —No debes porque hacerles caso.

—**Pero oto-san.**

—**Nada de "peros" Kushina—** dijo determinado mientras le sonreía con confianza, llevo sus manos a los costados de la cara de su hija y con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas que caían **—No debes hacerles caso porque tu frente es hermosa, al igual que la de tu Oka-san.**

Dijo sonriéndole de la manera que siempre lo hacía y sorprendiendo a Sakura quien sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposo. Naruto quito algunos mechones del rojo cabello de su hija y le despejo la frente.

—**Cuando seas grande llevaras una hermosa gema en tu frente al igual que tu madre y demostrara tu fuerza, así que no debes taparla o nadie podrá ver la gema—** dijo haciendo referencia al sello que llevaba Sakura en su frente y el cual siempre había sido llamativo para su pequeña hija, Naruto se acerco y beso la frente de su hija **—Eres hermosa igual que tu Oka-san.**

La niña asintió y sonriente abrazo a su padre.

—**Así me gusta verte, sonriendo—** dijo mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.

Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente se acerco a su hija y beso de igual manera su frente.

—**Y sabes que a mí me encanta su sonrisa, es la misma que la de tu oto-san—** dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso a un embobado Naruto quien sonrió tras esto **—Ahora prepárense para comer.**

—**¡Hai!**


	2. —Te amo, idiota

Nota autora: ¡Muchas gracias chicos por ya escribir!

gracias a _Kumikoson4_ y _Mishiel-chan Uchihalove_!

¡Pronto se vienen más! y aprovecho ahora de subir este que ya estaba listo.

**Y recuerden enviar sus Headcanon's si tienen** ! :D que puedo hacerlos más largos ;)

idea: otaku-shipper

**Headcanon:**_ Before Naruto was announced as the sixth Hokage in front of the village, Tsunade, & Konoha11, he grabbed Sakura in the sideline and proclaimed his love to her. Sakura was all flustered at his indicency in a formal event and Naruto just said, "I can't be Hokage without you Sakura-chan." And Sakura acted all tsuntsun, before she was surprised by a kiss which she obliged fully and Naruto asked, "Does that mean a yes?" Sakura smiled and kiss him again and whispered, "I love you, you idot!"_

_Of course, the whole village cheered for them cause even they can't wait when this beautiful people be together. :D_

_That night was a double-celebration: for the new Hokage and to the new couple._

_Kanpai!^^_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

—**Que fastidio—** murmuró nuevamente Sakura arreglando si Kimono. Era la tercera vez que tenía que hacerlo y comenzaba a fastidiarla cada vez más. No entendía aún porque Ino había insistido tanto en que se vistiera de aquella manera, a pesar de que la situación lo ameritaba.

—**Quédate quieta frentona— **murmuró Ino parada tras la Haruno antes de ayudarla con el Obi.

—**No sé porque tuve que venir vestida así—** alegó la peli rosa a su rubia amiga.

—**No alegues frentona—** le reprocho terminando de acomodar el Obi y parándose junto a ella **—Debes verte bien para cuando Naruto asuma como hokage.**

Naruto… Hokage… Naruto se convertiría en Hokage en tan sólo un rato y ella estaba ahí para verlo, para ver su sueño cumplido, aquel sueño que ganó aún más valor durante la guerra.

—**Debes verte hermosa para él—** le murmuró pícara dándole un leve codazo.

—**No seas baka Ino—** le murmuró por lo bajo para que nadie más escuchará la conversación **—**No insistas.

—**Tú no lo niegues—** Insistió -además la vida siempre tiene sorpresas preparadas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la rubia la tomo por el antebrazo y la llevo hacia el frente del público junto a él grupo de los novatos, en donde incluso se encontraban sus padres.

Observó hacia la cima de la torre en donde estaría Naruto dentro de un rato y espero.

Ino observó al grupo de ex-novatos y asintió a los presentes quienes sonrieron cómplices. Sai que estaba entre ellos asintió y en un segundo desapareció.

•

Naruto observó una última vez por la ventana y buscó con la mirada a la peli rosa.

—**Está en el medio, como planeamos—** habló Sai quien había aparecido en la oficina.

—**Gracias—**asintió sonriendo.

—**Ya es hora—** anuncio Tsunade quien estaba esperando en la puerta.

•

Sakura sonrió levemente al ver a Naruto en la cima. El discurso de Tsunade comenzó y la atención de ella aún así no cambio, continuaba centrada en el rubio quien a pesar de estar algo "serio" sabía que por dentro estaba emocionado. El discurso transcurrió hasta la mención del nombre del Uzumaki a lo que al igual que los demás aplaudió con alegría.

La Senju comenzó con una pequeña despedida para dar paso al traspaso de mando, pero antes de que pudiera continuar el rubio la interrumpió. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a oír lo que los rubios hablaban pero el asentimiento de la rubia le concedió el permiso. Observó a Naruto acercarse hasta el barandal y de un salto bajar toda la torre hasta caer frente a su grupo.

—**Sakura-chan—** la llamó. La Haruno ante la mención de su nombre reaccionó poniéndose nerviosa ante la a proximidad del rubio.

—**¿Naruto, Qué haces aquí?** **—** cuestionó **—Debes estar ahí arriba para poder asumir el cargo, ve ahora.**

Dijo nerviosa empujando el pecho del rubio con sus manos, acción que detuvo al sentir sus muñecas rodeada por las manos del Uzumaki. Se detuvo en seco y alzo la mirada sorprendida.

—**¿Na-Naruto? —** pregunto sorprendida aun y con la mirada fija en los ojos de azules de Uzumaki.

—**Sakura-chan, sé que me tomaras por un atrevido y un loco— **dijo mientras sonreía nervioso bajando lentamente las manos de la pelirosa **—Pero quiero decírtelo ahora.**

—**¿Naruto?**

—**Te amo Sakura-chan—** dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa a una sonrojada Sakura **—Y se que fui un idiota al no haberte dicho antes pero te amo, de verdad.**

—**Na... naruto—** volvió a murmuro sonrojada al máximo, la caricia en sus manos por parte de las manos de Naruto la hizo volver a la realidad y recordar que estaban frente a toda la aldea y en un evento que debía ser solamente de él. Rápidamente reacciono intentando separarse para golpearlo por desviar la atención del evento pero el ninja se lo impidió** —Ba- baka, deberías estar arriba y- y no diciendo cosas como esas frente a todo el mundo, se supone que debías... asumir como Hokage, no andar-**

—**No puedo ser Hokage, sin ti Sakura-chan—** la interrumpió callándola de súbito ante sus dulces y tiernas palabras que calaron hondo en ella.

Sakura abrió la boca para continuar reprochándolo, pero antes de que continuara con sus reproches el Uzumaki la callo besándola, los labios de Naruto sobre los de ellas la acallaron por completo y la hicieron olvidar la vergonzosa situación que vivía, y es que los nervios habían dominado a la siempre fuerte Sakura Haruno. Sin siquiera percatarse rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, que ya habían sido liberados, acercándolo aun mas a ella para corresponderle. Cuando los gritos de ánimo se oyeron tras ella volvió en si separándose lentamente debido a que, a pesar de la situación, ella no quería que terminara.

—**¿Eso significa que si? — **Sakura sonrió nuevamente y antes de darle una respuesta con palabras lo beso nuevamente.

—**Te amo, idiota.**

•

—**Todo salió según lo planeado—** celebro Ino chocando su vaso de sake con los de sus compañeros.

—**Así es—** acompaño el salud Tsunade quien era la más contenta. Observo a su alrededor en busca de la nueva pareja y los encontró charlando ambos sonrojados cerca de la pista de baile. Todo salió como se planeo, Ino llevo a Sakura hasta el frente, Naruto se confeso, ella correspondió, el rubio asumió como el sexto Hokage y ahora disfrutaban de la fiesta organizada para los dos nuevos acontecimientos.

_Un hokage y una nueva pareja._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¡Bueno! espero que les haya gustado pronto se vienen mas ;)

y **recuerden que pueden enviar sus Headcanon's** (o ideas por así llamarlos) y yo los convertiré en mini historias! :3

¡cuídense mucho!

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
